


Cute 'n New

by peachaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachaura/pseuds/peachaura
Summary: Phil hates everyone, but Dan's cute; he can make an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shit title, I literally wrote this in like less than ten minutes so yeah...
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr - jewelphan

Phil stormed through the halls of the school, not in the mood for anyone, he never was. He liked to keep to himself and he hated sharing his life and opinions with anyone, but for some reason people still tried to be his friend. Of course, over the years less and less people tried to get to know him and many learned that he liked his space. Only the new people tried to get near him, and since it was the beginning of the school year, there were a lot of new people.

So naturally, Phil wasn't in a good mood, and he tried his best to act it, which surprisingly wasn't so hard. Most people in the halls kept their heads down when walking past him, which he was thankful for. He wasn't in the mood for anyone, so he was glad everyone was seemingly ignoring him. Until a boy ran straight into him.

The boy fell on his ass and let out a low grumble. Phil growled down at him, not even bothering to try to help him up. His mood worsening with each passing second.

“Watch it!” Phil snarled out.

The boy looked up at Phil and started mumbling out apologies, but in that moment Phil didn't really care. Not because he didn't want to hear what the boy had to say, apology or otherwise, but because the boy was adorable. His slightly curly brown hair bouncing in front of his eyes, and his coffee brown eyes innocently looking up at Phil. Phil had never seen someone so beautiful. 

“-I swear I didn't mean too, I'm just lost and-” The boy rambled on.

“It's fine,” Phil cut him off, “are you alright?”

“Oh-um, yes.” 

“Good. I'd hate to see someone as cute as you get hurt.” 

The boy’s face flushed. 

“Do you need help up?” Phil asked. 

The boy nodded. Phil took the boy’s hand and pulled him up off the ground. He then leaned down to grab the boy’s book that he had dropped when he fell. 

“Here you go,” Phil said, handing him the books.

“Thanks,” the boy smiled, “um, why is everyone staring at us?” 

Phil chuckled, “because they're not used to me being nice to others, but don't worry yourself with them.”

“Okay,” he paused, “but why aren't you nice to anyone?” 

“That is something you will learn in due time- that is, if you wish to get to know me.” Phil said. 

“I’d like that.” The boy muttered. 

“Me too,” Phil smiled, “but before that, I think I'd like to know your name.” 

The boy giggled, “my name’s Dan.”

"Dan," Phil tested the name on his tongue, "an adorable name for an adorable boy- well, Dan, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Phil."


End file.
